A Summer's Love
by It's the voices' fault
Summary: Draco's forced to stay at the Dursley's for the summer in order to spy on Harry. Can the two reach an understanding? Or will they end up fighting more than ever before? Warning: Slash!
1. Chapter 1

His father's guests separated as Draco walked through the crowd of people, scowl set firmly in place. Though the witches and wizards there were some of the most powerful alive, none wanted to cross him. It was common knowledge to the Death Eaters that Draco's powers could rival those of Harry Potter since the restriction that had been placed on them at the time of his birth was removed when he had returned for the summer. They also knew that the Dark Lord had chosen him as his heir, since he had none of his own.

Tonight, particularly, he looked as though the slightest thing could set him off. His wardrobe seemed to match his mood, sober and distant. His black robe was left open, showing off black dress pants that clung to his legs, a silver silk button up shirt, and black dress shoes. His hair, for once, wasn't brushed back, but left to dangle in his cold gray eyes.

As he made his way towards the only two teenagers invited to the party, his eyes took everything and everyone in, making sure not to miss even the tiniest detail. Finally, his eyes rested on the two who waited for him. Blaise Zabini nodded in greeting as Pansy Parkinson smiled at him seductively. Like the other guests, they both wore dress robes, Blaise's a dark green and Pansy's a blood red that matched her lipstick.

When he reached them, he kissed Pansy on the cheek and said, "It's good to see you again. How's your mother?"

Pansy resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "Just fine, Draco. She can't wait until next summer after we graduate. She says that Narcissa and she has been working hard on planning our wedding."

Draco held back a wince at the reminder. "Mother has mentioned the plans a time or two." _Or twelve,_ he thought to himself. "Hopefully, they won't get too carried away with them. After all, we still have to approve of every decision they make." He moved in front of Blaise. "Why don't we go out on the balcony? I have something important that I need to speak to you about."

Blaise nodded. "Of course." He turned to Pansy, "You can find something to do without us for a few minutes, can't you?"

Though she didn't look to happy at the idea of being away from Draco, she said, "Yes, Narcissa and mother asked me to come to the study after seeing Draco to pick out my dress design."

"Good," Draco said, and led Blaise out to the balcony that overlooked the gardens. He was silent for a moment, then said, "I know we had decided before school ended that we would go to Rome together to see your cousins, but Father and the Dark Lord has decided that I will go to Privet Drive, where Potter lives, and stay the summer there. They want me to get as much information about him as possible, and I'm their safest bet."

Blaise looked confused. "How is that? Potter hates you. He would never allow you into his family's house."

"Voldemort said that he and Father has it all worked out with Potter's uncle. I'll be a student from a private school that's doing an extra credit report on staying with another family, and his family was chosen because of their "outstanding social credit"."

"And he believed it?" Blaise asked, sounding incredulous.

"He seems to be the biggest fool of a muggle, doesn't he? I bet Potter gets out of as much trouble there as he does at Hogwarts, probably has the whole family wrapped around his finger."

Blaise nodded in agreement, but said, "Of course, the same could be said about you. Your parents and Snape has never given you a lecture in your life."

Draco snorted, "Not in public, maybe."

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"That soon? When did you find out about this?"

"Just after I woke up this morning. Father called me to his study to tell me. I'm supposed to go shopping for muggle clothes tomorrow morning, be back by three, get ready for dinner with Mother by five, be back by seven, then have my stuff packed by nine, so I can shower and be in bed by ten: thirty, since my driver will be here by six. As usual, I will have to say good bye to Father tonight. He's going to America for a meeting with some of the Ministry Officials there…I don't envy him. I've meet a few American wizards a couple of years back, they were ruder than Weasley in a bad mood."

Blaise laughed a bit. "Maybe that was because you were being rude."

"How is asking if they had a double digit IQ rude? The two boys went and _jumped_ off the roof, using a sheet stretched a foot above the ground to catch them. They were lucky Mother had been there to stop them before they hit the ground."

Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but Pansy's voice came to them through the opened balcony door. "Draco? Narcissa and Mother want to speak to you."

"Do you know what they want?"

"No, just that it has to do with tomorrow."

Sighing, Draco gave an annoyed look to Blaise and followed Pansy inside. A few minutes later, Blaise heard Draco's voice yell out, "I can't believe you invited her!" and chuckled. Trust Narcissa to ruin Draco's last day at home by inviting Pansy to goodbye dinner.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

"You needed me, Uncle Vernon?"

The large man sat on the living room couch, Petunia and Dudley sitting on either side of him as they watched a movie. Vernon grunted before pressing the pause button and turning his despising gaze towards Harry. "Tomorrow, Dudley is going to one of his friends houses while your aunt and I go take care of some errands in town. In a few days, we will be having a guest…"

Harry groaned, "Aunt Marge _isn't_ coming here, is she?"

"Silence! I will not allow you to speak like my sister isn't wanted here."

It took everything Harry had not to retort 'Well, she _isn't_ wanted here.'

"But no, Marge is not coming for a visit until after you leave for school. The guest is a boy from a private school, he's about your age, I think. He comes from a very wealthy and well-known family, and he's doing a report on our family and will be here throughout the summer. Since Dudley's room doesn't have space for an extra bed, I want you to clear out your room and bring down the bed from the attic and put it in there, along with that dresser. By the time we return tomorrow night, that room had better be spotless, along with every other room in the house."

Harry kept his anger in check. He knew it wouldn't do any good to let his feelings show that Dudley could've just as easily made space for the guest in his own room. Instead, he said, "Yes, sir. Where do you want me to put all of the stuff?"

"Up in the empty corner of the attic."

"Is that all?"

"No. I don't want him to learn about you being…abnormal, so no funny business. Also, anything he wants, you're to give it to him, got that? I don't want anyone thinking that we are a family of Neanderthals that couldn't be nice to a boy that is probably as popular and loving as Dudley."

Harry repressed a snort._ That'd be just what I need, another Dudley. Wonder if he also looks like a mutated pig. _"Can I go now?"

Vernon didn't answer, but did press the play button. Taking that for a yes, Harry went back up to his room, where he threw himself down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Trust the Dursley's to ruin an already horrible summer. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts for his final year, and then after only staying a few days at the most with the Dursley's next summer, he could leave and live life the way he wanted to…well, besides having to defeat Voldemort, that is.

Shaking his head slightly, he sat up and picked up his potions book from the bedside table. If he had to deal with a muggle for the rest of the summer, there was no telling how often he'd be able to work on his homework, so he needed to get as much done as he could before he was forced to sneak down to the kitchen in the dead of night and do it in wand light.

After a few hours, and a potions essay later, he put the book back and climbed out of bed. Walking over to the dresser, he looked into the mirror above it. He was paler than usual, since he had only been able to go outside once during the day when he had walked to town to buy clothes, and the rest of the time he had to sneak out at night. His bright green eyes were no longer hidden by the large glasses, since he had gotten contacts. His hair was just as messy as it always was, but was now longer, despite the attempts at cutting it by both Vernon and Petunia. A few cuts and bruises showed on his face and arms from the times that Dudley and his gang had used him as a punching bag; and he was now skinnier than ever, not getting near enough food to keep the hunger pains away, much less keep what little weight he had gained through the school year.

Sighing, he changed into his pajama pants, took out his contacts, and went to bed. The last thought that went through his mind was, _Maybe they'll treat me a bit better, just so that that student doesn't get suspicious about how they really are._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco watched as the scenery passed by the window of his father's limo. The country side had turned into a large city thirty minutes before, and now they were slowly making their way through rows upon rows of identical houses. One of his school books sat on the seat next to him, quickly dismissed after the first ten minutes of entering the limo.

They started to slow, then the stopped. The driver looked over his shoulder at him. "We're here, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, aren't you going to open my door?" He asked, his voice filled with arrogance. "We can't have them thinking that I'm a nobody, now can we?"

"Of course, sir," he answered immediately. He got out, went around the limo, and opened the door for Draco, who climbed out and waited. "Is anything amiss, sir?"

"My trunks."

The driver held back a sigh as he hurried to get Draco's trunks.

"You're lucky it's me and not my father. He would've fired you on the spot," Draco drawled. "Father never puts up with-"

He stopped talking when the driver put the last trunk on the ground next to him and ran to the driver's seat, jumped in, and left. Obviously, after putting up with the sulky teen for so many hours, he was wanting to get away from him quickly.

Draco glared after the limo, then turned toward the house in front of him. Out on the front lawn was a patio table, where two adult sat, drinking lemonade. One skinny woman with horse-like face and sharp features, the other a large man with a mustache.

The man was watching the a group of boys around Draco' s age playing with a football, a proud expression on his face. To Draco's surprise, he didn't see Harry's small figure with the larger boys. _Probably thinks he's too good to play with them_, he thought to himself. He looked at the garden, where the woman's sharp gaze was fixed. On his knees with his back to the others, was Harry. His messy black hair blowing in the slight breeze, he was bent over the flowers, pulling weeds.

Draco walked up to the two adults, fake smile on his face. The two stood up when they saw him.

"You're finally here!" The woman said excitedly. "We've been looking forward to meeting you for so long. I'm Petunia Dursley, and this is my husband, Vernon."

Vernon held out his hand to shake Draco's, who ignored it and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy…of course, you already knew _that_."

They looked taken aback for a moment, then gave him bright smiles.

"Of course we did," Petunia said. "Now, you really must meet our son, Dudley. I'm sure you two will become best friends." She waved towards the group of boys and called for her son. The largest of them came forward. The size of a baby whale, he looked like a pig turned human. When he reached them, it took a few minutes because he was taking his time, she said, "Dudley-kins, this is Draco. He's staying with us over the summer."

Dudley looked him up and down before his lips tilted in a satisfied smile. "Nice to meet you, Draco." For some reason, the sound of his voice gave him the urge to shiver, as though it was a nail scratching a black board.

Draco merely nodded at him. "Father told me that another boy lived with you? A nephew?"

Petunia and Vernon exchanged glances.

"Petunia's sister's son. How did you…"

"Father wanted to make sure everything checked out before he allowed me to come. Your nephew came up in the investigation." The lie came readily to him. His father had wanted him to be prepared for anything. So, where is he?"

The two exchanged glances again, then Petunia nodded and Vernon went over to where Harry was working in the garden. "He enjoys working outside a lot," Petunia explained as they watched Vernon say something to Harry. For the briefest of moments, Draco saw Harry glare up at his uncle in hatred, but then the expression was gone so quickly that Draco doubted he had even seen it.

After a moment, Harry's head snapped to look at him in surprise, then anger. He got up, ignoring his uncle, and all but marched towards them.

When he reached them, though, his anger seemed to disappear, a calm expression taking over his face. To Draco's further surprise, he held out his hand and said, "Draco, right? I'm Harry. Welcome to our home."

Draco hesitated only a moment before he reached out and shook his hand. Despite Harry's outward calmness, his fingers bit into Draco's hand, leaving moon-shaped marks.

He heard Petunia let out a relieved sigh. "Harry, dear," she said sweetly, "would you show Draco up to your room?"

"Of course, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied, expressionless.

"And help him with his trunks, boy," Vernon put in.

Harry nodded and went to the trunks and picked two of the three up.. Draco stared, shocked, after him. Those trunks were heavy, filled with all of his clothes, both wizard and muggle. It seemed impossible that such a small person could pick up two of them. Mentally shaking himself, he fetched the third trunk, then followed Harry into the house and up the stairs, into one of the rooms.

As soon as he was in the room, the door shut behind him.

"What the _hell _are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry hissed angrily. The calm that he had shown earlier disappearing quickly.

Draco smirked at him. "Feeling a little worried, Potter? Don't be, I'm not here to hurt you…at least not anytime soon."

Harry glared at him. "I want you out of this house."

"You know, I was certain that you would tell your relatives who I was the moment you saw me," Draco said, pretending Harry hadn't spoken. "Why is that?"

"None of your damn business!" Harry said, coming close to yelling it. His voice, though not loud enough to attract the attention of those still outside, was enough to wake Hedwig and cause her to hoot. Harry went to her cage and stuck his fingers through the bars to receive an affectionate nip. Once again, Vernon had locked her in.

Draco sighed and went to sit on one of the beds. Looking around the room, his nose wrinkled. "How can you live here? Everything screams 'muggle'. Where's all of your Wizarding things? And why is your owl locked up?"

Harry looked back at him. "You don't ever shut up, do you?" He asked.

Instead of taking insult, Draco said, "Of course not. Now, are you going to answer my questions?"

"Are you going to leave if I do?"

"No. I'm here under orders from Father, so that means I'm here to stay until he tells me otherwise. You're not the only one who's put out over this, you know. I had made plans with Blaise to go to Rome for the summer. Now, answer."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, thinking. He understood that there wouldn't be any way to get rid of Draco for now, though he didn't like to admit it. As soon as he got a moment alone, however, he would send Dumbledore a letter. For now, though, it was best to make sure that Draco didn't get them into any trouble with his relatives.

"Do not mention the Wizarding world around them, Malfoy. Keep pretending you're from whatever school you told them you were from. They don't like being reminded that I'm a wizard, and they will not like to know that there are now two living under their roof.

"My stuff is hidden away, and I want you to keep you stuff in your trunks unless your doing your work, and never do it around them. Got that?"

Draco nodded, since he didn't have any intention of letting Harry's relatives find out about him, anyway. It would ruin his plans. Not that he believed a word the brunette was saying. Why would his family be anything but thrilled that their nephew is a wizard, and Harry Potter at that.

"Unpack your things, Malfoy," Harry said. He pointed towards the dresser he had move in there the day before. "That one is yours. And you're sitting on _my_ bed."

Draco stood reluctantly. He had just been getting comfortable on the uncomfortable bed. Hopefully his didn't have as many lumps in it. He began to unpack his muggle clothes and put them into the empty draws. He pushed the trunk with his robes and school books under his bed out of the way.

Harry watched him closely, making sure he didn't have anything involving dark magic with him. It was clear that Harry didn't trust him at all and wouldn't let him out of his sight for long while he was in the house. While he was putting his hair and skin potions in a bottom drawer, the door opened.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Dudley standing in the doorway. He assumed his friends had already left for home.

"Dad wants you to come down," he said to Harry, a not-so-nice smile playing on his lips. "Now."

"What does he want?"

Dudley shot him a look, "Don't ask _me_. He's the one that wants you."

Harry looked reluctantly at Draco, clearly not wanting to leave him alone. Then, knowing it was better to see what Vernon wanted, he went downstairs.

Dudley looked over at Draco and licked his lips. "Me and the gang are going to our hangout spot. Wanna come? We can show you some real fun. Harry is too much of a goody-goody to join us, but I think you'd like it."

For a moment Draco thought of saying no. He still had to finish unpacking and, besides, he was here to keep an eye on Harry, to learn things about him. Anyway, Dudley gave him the creeps…kind of like Pansy did, but much worse.

But then something else crossed his mind. He _was _here to learn things about Harry. Who better to get information from than the large, and clearly stupid, cousin.

"Why not," Draco said with a small shrug. After all, what could a few muggles do to him? He followed Dudley out of the house, not realizing that he didn't have his wand with him.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Sorry about the long wait. I hope you liked it. I have to say that this is turning out much better than the first time I wrote it. I'm changing things up a bit, and the relationship won't be going as fast as it had in the first one. I hope you like it. I'll try to update soon, but can't make any promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

Because he was trying to concentrate on what Vernon was saying, though it was the last thing he wished to do, Harry didn't hear the front door being opened and closed. In any case, even if he had heard, nothing would've made him think that Draco Malfoy would lower himself to such a degree as to leave with the likes of Dudley Dursley.

Draco's arrival threw off Harry's entire summer. He'd now have to worry about Draco turning him over to Voldemort. Or, worse yet, he might find out some information about the Order that needed to be kept a secret (though that was unlikely since Harry wasn't getting any letters from his friends or Dumbledore), and relayed it to the Death Eaters.

Harry's summer would be the farthest thing from peaceful…not that the summers ever were. Now, though, he'd have to spend the time looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't followed or about to be attacked…not that he hadn't already been doing that with Death Eaters lurking around. Now that he thought of it, his summer wouldn't be too different, besides having a new roommate who was the son of a Death Eater and hated him with a passion.

The bad thing was, Draco probably would end up getting into trouble, and Harry knew that it was up to him to make sure that he did let the entire neighborhood learn that they were wizards. Which meant that he would have to keep an eye on Draco. So, instead of escaping from the Dursley's during the day, he'd have to be with Draco, have to stay close to the arrogant git.

When Vernon finally finished speaking, and Harry not knowing a word he had said, he hurried upstairs to see to Draco. Finding the room empty, he let out a curse. Realizing that Dudley was also missing, he ran out of the house.

_Stupid git! It's bad enough that I have to watch out for myself around Dudley, now I'll have to keep him away from Malfoy!_

When he didn't see them anywhere on their street, he groaned. They could be anywhere in the neighborhood.

_I should just leave him with Dudley. What kind of idiot would leave with someone who he just met, and could be a killer for all he knows?! _

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco followed the group of large boys, Dudley at his side. They were turning down an alleyway between two houses.

"Where exactly are we going?" Draco asked, keeping his nervousness out of his voice.

"There's an empty house not far from here. Nobody has lived there in years, so we made it our own place to hang."

"Oh. And no one knows that you…hang there?"

"Nope…Well, maybe Harry. But he's too much of a chicken to tell anybody."

Draco was silent for a moment.He never saw Harry as a chicken. In fact, he thought that the boy had too much courage for his own good, especially with how many times it almost killed him. Not that he would complain if one of Harry's adventuress escapades got him killed.

"What exactly is he scared of?"

"Nearly everything. He's always getting nightmares and crying out in the night. Gets annoying after a while."

"He does seem a bit…weird," Draco said, hoping to keep Dudley talking.

"Weirder than you think." A mean look came into his eyes. "He's a freak. Always had been."

They had to talk talking for a few minutes to climb over a fence…well, Draco climbed and then had to open a gate for the others to come through. Annoyed, he had to refrain from glaring at them.

The house they lead him into was smaller than the others he had seen in the neighborhood and was a bit run down from lack of care, which was to be expected if it had been empty for years. Still, it took everything he had not to wrinkle his nose in disgust at the place.

Inside was dusty and the only furniture was an old faded couch and a small desk in the living room. The only light come through the windows, some of which were boarded up.

Noticing the look on Draco's face, one of the boys said, "If the adults knew how bad this place was, they'd probably have it torn down and something nicer put up."

Dudley went to one the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out for himself and passed it to another guy. When the pack finally came to Draco, he shook his head. "No, thanks."

"You sure?" The guy asked.

"Positive."

The time passed by slowly for Draco, who stood leaning against a wall, listening to the group talk. Most, if not all, seemed to forget he was even there. Unfortunately, they didn't talk about Harry, so all that Draco knew was that Dudley obviously didn't like him.

After an hour or so, the group started leaving for home, until only Draco and Dudley remained.

"Maybe we should leave, too," Draco said after a few moments. "I'm sure your parents are wondering where we are."

Dudley smiled at him, though it looked more like a grimace. "They'll know you're with me, so they won't worry," He said standing up and walked, well more like wobbled, over towards him. There was a look in his eye that Draco didn't like at all.

"This place is a bit stuffy, though," he tried again. "I could use some fresh air."

"You'll get used to it after a while."

"But now that your friends are gone, there really isn't anything to do."

"I could think of something," Dudley said, the glint in his eyes growing. He grabbed Draco's chin and tilted his face upwards. "You know, you're pretty cute for a guy. Kinda like a girl with short hair."

His eyes widening, Draco reached for his wand in his pocket, only to find it empty. He let out an involuntary curse before Dudley's lips bore down on his own.

Draco tried to push him away, but he was too big and didn't budge an inch. He couldn't turn his face away because of the tight grip Dudley kept on his chin.

"Oh, look, Ickle Diddykins found himself a new plaything."

Dudley moved away from Draco quickly and looked at the doorway, where Harry now stood with arms crossed. Draco used the space to his advantage and hurried away from Dudley to stand next to Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Got bored at home, so I thought I'd come see what tortures you were putting ferret-boy through."

"Don't call me ferret-boy!" Draco said, close to yelling.

Harry glanced at him, then turned his attention back to Dudley. "I doubt you'd want him telling your mum and dad what you did. After all, it would ruin their idea that you're the perfect son."

"He wouldn't tell," Dudley said, but it was clear that he wasn't certain.

"How would you know?" Harry asked. "I know a guy _exactly_ like him at school, and he never hesitated to get people in trouble. I'm sure Draco here would be happy to tell. And, unlike with me, they might actually believe him."

Draco refrained from showing his shock. It was hard for him to believe that Harry's family, with the exception of Dudley, not only didn't like him, but didn't trust him. He could put Dudley's dislike for his cousin down to jealousy. But the aunt and uncle?

"You really shouldn't treat him like that," Harry went on. "His family wouldn't like it and might see that you're arrested or worse."

Dudley stared at them. He hesitated in his decision. At least, he did until Harry said, "Besides, I might find myself taking pity on him and I might decide to stand up for him."

"You can't. You're not allowed."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I turn seventeen next month. I can wait that long." He didn't say anything else to Dudley, but turned to Draco. "I better not have to worry about you going off and getting into some kind of trouble all summer. Next time, I might just let him keep on."

Draco followed him outside, leaving Dudley alone in the abandoned house.

"Why did you help me?" Draco asked, curious.

"Did it actually surprise you that I did?"

"Not really. You do have an unhealthy habit of jumping in and saving people. It'll probably get you killed one of these days."

"I can take care of myself, unlike some people."

"Are you saying that I can't look after myself?"

"Ever since first year, you've talked big but when it came down to it, you were a coward."

"I am not! I just prefer to save myself than others. I am a Slytherin after all, not some goody goody Gryffindor. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question. I know you don't like me, you know that I'm here to spy on you, and that overgrown pig would have been the perfect way to scare me off, especially since my wand is back in our room and I couldn't have protected myself. Why didn't you just let him get rid of me for you?"

Harry looked down at the ground with a sigh. "I've lived with Dudley since I was one. I was his first punching bag. Knowing what he could, and would, do to you, and letting it happen," he shook his head. "Sure, I hate you and you _are_ my worst enemy, but I wouldn't want even you to go through what he'd put you through."

"I'm your worst enemy? What about the Dark Lord? With him killing your parents and being the cause of your godfather's death, you'd think that you'd hate him more than anyone."

Harry looked up at him, his usual vibrant green eyes cold. "I didn't choose to be the one to defeat him. It's something that was just thrown onto me. I _will_ kill him, but not because I want to. Because I have to.

"With you, though, I chose not to be your friend. It was my choice to hate you and my choice to fight with you. Unlike with him, I can relate to you and I can understand you. That makes you the more dangerous one. You're still human, he's nothing more than a monster."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

I hope you enjoyed it. I've been sick all week, so I spent the time out of school working on my stories. If there's any mistakes, sorry. I was half asleep when I wrote some of it. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco stared out the window at the pouring rain. He'd been with the Dursley's for nearly three days and, so far, had found the experience a total bore. Whenever Harry was around Mr. or Mrs. Dursley, the family was uncomfortably quiet, and when Harry wasn't around, all the two could do was brag about their son. Dudley himself watched Draco out of the corner of his eye, but never came close to him because of fear that Harry would make good on his promise.

It surprised Draco that the only person that he liked being around for more than two minutes was Harry. After that first day in the garden, the black haired boy had stopped wearing oversized clothes and had started putting on darker clothes that actually fit him. And, though Harry clearly didn't hide the fact that he still hated Draco, he at least tried to be civil. The two had only gotten into a few spats…ones that he had only started after hours of complete and utter border for something to do. If Harry hadn't been the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco probably would've realized sooner that he wasn't all that bad (though he would rather marry Pansy than admit it to anyone.)

He was enjoying having some time alone while Harry was in the shower. Though Draco understood why Harry kept a close watch on him and he didn't mind being around him for a while, he still missed being able to get away from everything and everyone. He missed being able to relax his guard for an hour or two before having to go back to the real world. With Harry always around, Draco had to stay alert. He still wasn't sure if Harry had accepted him being there or if he was just waiting for the right time to kick him out.

Across the hall, he heard the shower shut off and sighed. Not a minute later, Harry was in the room, towel wrapped around his waist and water trailing down his chest. Draco looked him over, a small smirk on his face when he saw a blush come to Harry's cheeks, then stared out the window again. Draco had noticed the very first night that Harry was easily embarrassed and had gone out of his way everyday since to bring that blush to his cheeks, even if it was only for a moment.

"Do you have to do that, Malfoy?" Harry snapped as he hid behind the wardrobe door to get dressed.

"Do what?" Draco asked innocently.

Sticking his head around the door, Harry glared at him. "Don't play dumb. You're already stupid enough as it is."

Draco shrugged. "I haven't done anything. Now get dressed, otherwise I'll think you were trying to seduce me."

Harry's blushed darkened and he pulled his head back. A few minutes later, he reappeared fully dressed. "You're an arse."

"At least I'm a hot arse…or that's what I'm told, anyway."

Harry's lips twitched as he fought back a smile and he changed the subject. "Dudley's gonna spend the night at a friends house, so you won't have to worry about him till late tomorrow."

Draco nodded, glad that Harry had thought to tell him. "Alright. What are we doing today?"

"Nothing we can do since it's raining so bad. Uncle Vernon's got to work and Aunt Petunia has a few appointments that should last most of the day, so we can watch TV in the living room once she leaves."

At the clueless look on Draco's face, Harry rolled his eyes. They hadn't spent much time inside since Harry had decided to show Draco around the neighborhood. Without the Dursley's around, it was a good day to teach Draco how to work muggle things.

"I'll show you," Harry said as he sat down on his bed. He watched as Draco walked away from the window, sat at the desk, and start to fiddle with a quill, something that was very out of character for the blonde. "Something wrong?"

Draco looked up at him, then down at the quill. He sat it back on the desk with a slight grimace. He had thought he had overcome the nervous habit before his first year at Hogwarts. "Just thinking."

Harry waited for Draco to say more, but nothing else came and he dropped it. They weren't friends, they didn't even like each other. There was no point in trying to learn anything about the blonde that didn't have to do with Voldemort or what Draco himself was planning to do while he was there.

They were quiet, neither looking at each other, for a few minutes. Draco started fiddling with the quill once again while Harry lay on his stomach and started to work on his Transfiguration work. It wasn't long, however, before he gave a frustrated sigh and shut the book a little harder than he had intended, causing Draco to jump in surprise and look at him.

"Need help?"

Harry looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. I can't understand any of the stuff in here."

Draco sat the quill down again and went to sit next to Harry, who opened the book back up. Draco glanced through it for a minute before explaining it to Harry, pointing at pictures in the books and describing it in simpler terms.

After the work was finished, Harry smiled up at him, his eyes brighter than they had been since Draco had arrived. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, I'm used to it. Pansy's not that good in any of the classes, so I have to explain things to her all the time."

"Pansy?" Harry asked, trying to remember who she was.

"Parkinson. Girl who's always following me around."  
"Right. The two of you close?"  
"Betrothed…unfortunately. Our parents arranged it. I have to at least pretend to like her."

Harry shook his head. Ron had once told him that pureblood families usually arranged marriages for their children to keep the blood pure. He would never understand what was so important about it, though. In his opinion, people should choose who they married.

"I think Aunt Petunia left," he said. "Why don't I teach you how to play around with the TV."

Draco shrugged and stood up, Harry following. They went downstairs and Harry led him to the couch, picking up the remote. He told Draco which buttons did what, and then watched as Draco messed around with it.

When he stopped pressing buttons, Draco's eyes widened at the screen.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

Harry laughed. "It's Boobah's…a kid show. I always thought that they use the show to brainwash little kids into killing their parents and taking over the world. Scary, right?"

Draco nodded and changed the channel until he found something else…something less disturbing.

Harry leaned back against the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, something he wouldn't have been allowed to do if his relatives were home. Draco pulled his legs onto the couch and wrapped his arms around them, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Harry found himself more interested in watching the way Draco's eyebrows would lower in confusion, laugh, or occasional jump than what was actually going on in the shows. The blonde's normally cold eyes brightened in delight and surprise, his face showing a childlike innocence that Harry had never thought he would see with Draco.

"Not all muggle things are bad," Harry said, and regretted speaking.

Instantly, the cold mask covered Draco's face and a slight frown came to his lips. "It's pathetic. If muggles had to come up with something like this just to pass their time, I'd hate see what else they could come up with."

"Not all muggles watch TV. There are also books, sports, games-"

"Whatever. I don't care what you think. The truth is, all muggles are worthless and the stuff they make is even worse. It's horrible how they live without magic."

"It's not like they have a choice."

"Which is even worse! At least if that blood traitor your so fond of took it in his head to break his wand in half and live like a muggle, he could always buy a new wand when he realized what a stupid idea it was to begin with."  
Harry glared at him. "Don't talk about the Weasley's like that. You and your family are too close minded. You live the same way your ancestors did, never doing anything new. Things aren't the same now that they were then. Purebloods are dying out and more muggleborns are being born each year. The Weasley's know that and they're adjusting to it. You, on the other hand, try to pretend like it's not happening. At the rate wizards like you are going, there won't be any witches and wizards left. Purebloods have resorted to marrying their cousins! Soon you'll have no choice but to marry your siblings as well!"

Draco scowled. "If more pureblooded families stopped marrying muggles and mudbloods, we wouldn't have to marry our cousins!"

"It's because too many pureblood families don't marry muggles and muggleborns that you do! Tell me something, Malfoy. Are you even distantly related to Parkinson?"

Draco's cheeks reddened in anger and he jumped off the couch. "So what if I am?! You can't expect a _Malfoy_ to marry someone less then pureblood! Our name is one of the few pureblooded ones left! And if I were to marry someone of lesser blood, it would not only ruin our reputation, but it we would never have a pureblood in our family again!"

Harry shook his head and stood up too. "You put too much credibility in blood lines. A person's blood doesn't decide what they're like. Even a muggleborn can be a powerful witch or wizard, just like someone from a pureblood family can be a squib."

Draco's eyes flashed. "What do you know? You're nothing more than a half blood raised by muggles."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

I had hoped to update before this, but school is starting on Tuesday and I'm copying all my stories into notebooks to take with me for faster updating…hopefully. It killed me to have Harry and Draco fight, but it had to be done, they were getting along too well. I hope you liked it. Review and I'll try to update soon, but I'll be a senior, which means more work (YUCK!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP

* * *

Harry sat in his room, his back turned away from Draco. The two hadn't spoken since their fight the day before, and the silence was getting on his nerves. The very air in the room was tense, thick, seeming to weigh both down.

Harry could tell that the not talking was having an even worse effect on Draco, who was used to constant chatter, being surrounded by others at all times. Harry guessed that Draco would never become used to being ignored.

Though neither could stand the silence, both refused to apologize. Harry wasn't sorry in the very least, anyway. He believed what he had told Draco, and he knew that it was the opinion of many who weren't pureblood, and some who were, like the Weasley's. Draco, on the other hand, even though he regretted his harsh words (though he refused to admit it even to himself), he didn't want to be the first to cave. So the two were stuck like this, neither liking the situation, yet both refusing to give in.

With a sigh, Harry turned to look at Draco, who had been glaring at him the entire morning. Glaring back, he stood up from his spot on the bed and walked out of the room. He fought to keep a straight face when he heard Draco jump up from his own bed and hurry after him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Potter?"  
"Out," Harry replied simply. "There's nothing to do while I'm cooped up in that room with you, so I might as well leave." He glanced over his shoulder at Draco. "Finally tired of playing the cold shoulder?"

Heat rose to Draco's cheeks as he realized that he'd lost. He might not have apologized, but being the first one to speak was just as bad. By doing so, it made it seem that his will was weaker than Harry's. "You did that on purpose! You tricked me!"

Harry rolled his eyes and went down the stairs, not bothering to reply. The Slytherin was so predictable that it was pathetic. And despite the arrogant way he acted, Harry knew on some level that the blonde was actually a bit self-conscience...on a level deeply hidden beneath layers of rudeness and self-centeredness.

"Don't ignore me, Potter! This is all your fault! If you hadn't have insulted-"

Harry turned around. "I didn't insult you! Insulting you would be saying that purebloods like you are rude, obnoxious, and totally disillusioned to their own self-worth!"

Draco stared at him in surprise for a moment before saying, quietly, "Do you actually think that?"

"So what if I do?" Harry asked. "It's not like you've actually been trying to get along with me! Since we've first meet everything's been about you! You as good as said you were better than me millions of times!"

Draco plopped down on one of the stairs in an undignified way, resting his head on his knees. "Well, what do you expect? I grew up a Malfoy? I was taught that I was better than everyone else. Then _you _come along, saving everyone you come across! You got all the attention! Then you had the nerve to refuse to be my friend! Choosing instead that mudblood and blood traitor!"

"Don't call them that! Ron and Hermione have been there for me through everything-"

"Don't lie to yourself, Potter. Weasel left you alone before. He refused to believe that you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire back in fourth year. He doesn't really trust you."

"He's still a better friend than you could ever be."

Looking up at him, Draco smirked. "Who said I ever wanted to be your friend? It was Father who told me to try. Told me it'd be the best thing for our family."

"Not that you gave in too much effort."

Draco shrugged. "I didn't really care what was best for our family. I offered you my hand-"

"Don't say it like that…it sounds like you proposed."

"And you said no," Draco went on, ignoring the interruption. "I never put effort into anything I don't want. Father should've been happy that I did that much."

"Whatever," Harry said, turning back around. "I don't care."

He was about to leave the house when he felt a hand on his arm. Surprise showed on his face when he saw Draco standing there (how he got there so quickly without apperating, Harry didn't know.)

"I'm not done talking, and it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"It's not like you were saying anything _important_, so get over it," Harry snapped, jerking his arm away.

"How do you know? I might've been on the verge of telling you one of my most personal secrets."

"Were you?"

"No."

Harry grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Potter?"

"What?!"

"You're barefoot."

Harry glanced at his feet and groaned. Draco watched as he went back up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back down, worn out tennis shoes on. This time, Draco didn't say anything as the front door once again opened and closed. Instead, he stared out the parlor window until Harry turned the corner at the end of the street before heading up their room, closing the door behind him.

He could hear Petunia cleaning up in another room, probably Dudley's since his was the messiest that Draco had seen since entering the house the first time, and knew that she wouldn't bother him. He went to his trunk and brought out a small, hand-held mirror.

"Father?"

It was a few seconds before Lucius's face appeared in the mirror. "It took you long enough."

"Potter hasn't let me out of his sight."

"I don't want excuses. What have you learned?"

"Nothing much, he won't let his guard down," Draco lied. It wouldn't do anyone any good if his father knew that he had ruined the first chance that Harry had given him to get close…of course, it wasn't _his_ fault that Harry had brought up a sensitive subject to him. He didn't like to think that he was the only pureblooded Malfoy who had a thing against marrying cousins, no matter how distant.

"_Nothing much_ won't help us win this war, Draco. We need real facts. I sent you there to get inside Potter's head. It's the only way to make sure that we have the advantage."

"And what if it works the other way around?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Potter learns that I'm the Dark Lord's heir, then he can use it against us."

"He won't as long as you don't mess this up. Have you learned anything at all? Even if it's small, it'll help."

Draco hesitated before sighing in defeat. It was better not to anger Lucius. "His relatives don't like him. They see him as a burden. He tries to stay out of their way and they ignore them…unless it's to boss him around."

"Anything else?"

Draco thought for a moment. He could tell him that Harry only saw Voldemort as an obligation, that he didn't think of the Dark Lord as his worst enemy, but it wouldn't achieve anything other than angering Voldemort, which was never a good idea.

"Nothing."

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "I'm disappointed in you, Draco. You've been there for four days and that's all you've got? I expected more of you."

Draco bit his lower lip. He should've expected that to happen. No matter what he did, Lucius never seemed happy with him.

"I'll try to do better."

"Don't try, do," Lucius snapped and disappeared.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he flung the mirror back into the chest, not caring if it broke or not (secretly hoping it would). Unfortunately, he didn't hear the glass crack.

Going to the window, he stared outside and was surprised to see Harry sitting on the front lawn, his head resting on his bent knees. It couldn't have been more than five minutes since he'd left the house. Without a second thought to what he was doing, Draco pulled on his shoes and hurried outside.

He stopped behind the brunette, who didn't appear to have heard him come up. Now that he was out here, he didn't know what he had planned on doing. So, he just stood there, not saying anything. A minute passed before Harry said, "Either sit down or go away," causing Draco to jump slightly.

He hesitated a moment before sitting next to Harry.

"I guess you got it touch with you Death Eater friends."

"It's my job."

"What did you tell them?"

"Not a lot. Just that you don't get along with your relatives."

Harry glanced at him. "That's not really a secret. Snape could've told them that."

"I don't think he did, though. At least, I never heard about it."

"Aren't you new to the circle? It wouldn't be too surprising to learn that you hadn't been told everything…unless there's something that the Order is missing."

Draco tensed. "Father is the Dark Lord's right hand man. I've made it my business to know their business, since whatever Father does affects Mother and me."

Harry nodded, but he continued to look at Draco suspiciously.

For a while, neither spoke. Then, Harry said, "I'm sorry about yesterday, Malfoy. I shouldn't try to change your beliefs, no matter how weird they are."

Draco looked at him in surprised. "I might have gone just a bit overboard with the half-blood comment…but just a bit."

Harry rolled his eyes and lay back, using his arms as a pillow. Closing his eyes, a small smile played on his lips. "Yeah, just a _bit_ overboard," he agreed, holding back a yawn.

* * *

Yay! An update. I had started this chapter nearly a month ago and only just finished it this morning...I've had major writers block. It's not as good as I had hoped it would be, but it is an update. I hope you liked it. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP.

* * *

Draco watched from the bed as Harry paced nervously around the room. After thirty minutes of this, Draco wondered how Harry hadn't gotten dizzy…Salazar knew that Draco was just from watching him.

Though the two had "apologized", there was still a strain between them. Of course, after so many years of making each other's lives hell, it wasn't very surprising.

The reason why Harry was so nervous wasn't very clear to Draco…he'd only heard mumbling about Dudley, birthdays, and being bossed around more than usual…then something about cats, pictures, and stale cake.

It was a few more minutes before Harry plopped onto his bed, causing the blonde to let out a string of objections.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Harry snapped.

"You're sitting on _my_ blanket."

"You're the one who threw it on my bed…besides you sit on it all the time."

"_My_ butt is cute, so it doesn't matter."

Harry gave him a weird look. "Then what's mine?" he asked, instantly regretting it.

"Butt ugly," Draco said simply, as if stating a fact.

Harry glared at him, but it didn't have the hatred that would have been there during the school year. "Arrogant prat."

Draco shrugged. "What do you expect?"

Suddenly, Harry smirked. "Well, my butt can't be _too_ ugly seeing as you've been staring at it."

"I have not!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?"

For a moment, Draco could only glare at Harry, not knowing what to say. It wasn't long before Harry's smirk turned into a satisfied grin. "What are you smiling about?"

Harry's grin only brightened, and he shook his head. He knew that he was the only one to cause the blonde to be speechless in years, even if it had only been for a few moments. "Nothing," he said, almost in a sing-song voice.

Draco pouted for a moment before he remembered that Malfoy's did _not_ pout and instead turned it into a scowl. "You're being an arse," he snapped, crossing his arms.

Harry just shrugged, and then started to fidget, almost on the verge of jumping up to start pacing once again.

"What's got your knickers in a knot today?"

"It's Dudley's birthday."

"So?"

Harry sighed and said, "Wait and see." The two hadn't gone downstairs yet, though they had been awake for nearly an hour. Harry was trying to put off helping with cooking Dudley's birthday "meal" (Harry saw it more as a feast, and that was Dudley's plate alone) and listening to Petunia yell out orders so that her son's special day would be perfect. He knew it was only a matter of time before she come rapping on their door to make them, or at least him, help.

As if on cue, there was a rapid knocking on the door and Petunia's voice saying, "Come on, time to help out with Duddy-kins special day!"

Harry watched as Draco's eyes widened at the thought of helping out with anything that had to do with the large boy…or maybe it was just helping out at all. Draco was raised a spoiled brat after all.

"Well, come on, Malfoy," he goaded, "Time to help out."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Lucius bowed before the Dark Lord, his every fiber concentrating on not showing his fear, his worries. "My Lord, I'm sure that Draco is doing the best he can. After all, the years of…misunderstandings between him and Potter are bound to cause some trouble between them. It'll take a bit before the boy starts to trust him."

"We don't have time, Lucius," Voldemort hissed, his red eyes glowing bright with anger. "He _has_ to find a way through their defenses by Potter's birthday. The spell can't be cast any other time!"

"I've explained that to him, Master. I'm sure he won't disappoint us."

"He better not. I don't want to learn that I made a mistake when I chose him as my heir. If I find that I have, you'll find that he's just as disposable as any other nuisance."

"I understand, My Lord," Lucius said, his voices a hoarse whisper.

"Good," his tone turned dismissing as he said, "See to it that your son does not fail me. I've put up with a lot from you and your family, Lucius. This is your last chance to prove yourselves worthy."

The blonde's head lowered and said, "Yes, My Lord," before apperating home to his wife, leaving behind a very angry Dark Lord to wait the arrival of another Death Eater who had disappointed him. When Severus did show a few minutes late, only to tell him that he found no new information from Dumbledore, Voldemort took his anger out on him, ensuring that the few Death Eaters who were circling them knew that he would tolerate no more failures. That the next person who disappointed him would get far worse than then a simple Cruciatus curse.

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, his fingertip tapping his chin lightly in thought as he gazed at the young man in front of him. The bright orange hair, a Weasley trademark, was slightly tousled from his rush and his brown eyes wide with panic. The child had grown into a decent man, despite his temper and his habit of seeing only the worse of situations, as he was doing now.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, picking out one from himself from the tin can on his desk.

"No, sir…did you hear anything I just said?"

"Of course I did, my dear boy, but I doubt it's as bad as you're making it out to be."

"That slimy git, Malfoy, has forced his way into Harry's relative's house! How can it not be bad?"

"What I'm curious about, Mr. Weasley, is how you came to learn of Mr. Malfoy's presence at the Dursley's."

Ron's face became red, which was answer enough from Dumbledore. "I thought that you and Ms. Granger agreed to wait until his birthday before going to pick him up," he said, the twinkle in his eye growing.

"I know we promised you that we wouldn't pick him up, but he never wrote to say that he was doing okay. We just went by to check on him, and if everything was alright, we were going to leave…Hermione decided that we needed to tell you about Malfoy before trying to rescue Harry, though."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I'm glad she was calm enough to realize that. I say we should leave the boys alone until Harry's birthday, like we planned."

"But, sir-"

"It'll all work out for the best."

"What if Malfoy corrupts Harry? He could walk right into whatever plan You-Know-Who has!"

"Harry's smart enough to realize that Voldemort is behind this, Mr. Weasley. I doubt that he'll be tempted by Mr. Malfoy. Besides, if things work out for us, Harry may be able to save the boy from going any farther into Voldemort's clutches. We may even have a new ally."

Ron shook his head. "Sir, I don't think that we'll ever be able to call a Malfoy an ally."

Dumbledore smiled at him, but his eyes were suddenly serious. "It's that sort of thinking that'll keep our world at war. It could be that Mr. Malfoy is only doing what is expected of him, he may wish that he could choose a different path than the one that his father has carved for him, he's just too afraid try to make his own way."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Draco stared down at the spatula in his hand, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. The pan that sat on the stove held frying bacon, the grease coming from the pieces popping and would have hit him quite a few times if he hadn't have ducked so often.

He could see Vernon and Dudley at the table not far away watching the kitchen TV and Petunia was hurrying around everywhere as she multitasked cooking, cleaning, _and_ talking on what Harry had told him was a telephone. Harry himself was standing next to him making toast…toast! The one thing that Draco did know how to make, and the idiotic Gryffindor had got to it first!

After a few more moments of indecision, he finally snapped, "Potter! Get your _ugly_ arse over here and help me!"

Harry glanced at him and chuckled, causing Draco to glare at him in anger. "What are you waiting for? Stop acting like I should know what the bloody hell I'm doing!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry came up behind and wrapped his arms around Draco, who stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," he said, taking hold of the hand that held the spatula. When Draco began to pull away, Harry's arms tightened, "Stop fidgeting, Malfoy."

"I'm not fidgeting! Malfoy's _never _fidget…and let me go!"

"Nope," Harry replied happily.

"I don't want to learn how! When I said help, I meant that you should do it yourself and let me take all the credit," Draco snapped indignantly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course, considering the way he was given almost everything he wanted, it probably should have been.

Chuckling, Harry unconsciously moved a bit closer to him, his chest touching Draco's back. "Get over yourself, Draco. It's about time you learned how to do something like a _normal_ guy."

Grins I'm kinda happy with this chapter. I worked on it after school, pretty much nonstop, for the past two days. Even putting off my research paper for English to get it up...of course, it was because I didn't want to do the paper that decided to do this, lol. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's tongue flicked over his lips as he, once again, watched Harry enter the room in nothing but a towel, water droplets trailing down his slim but muscular chest. It didn't matter that he had seen the sight every day for the last week and a half; it still caused him to tense in anticipation, as if it was only a matter of time before one of them made the first move. As always, Harry blushed from his perusal.

Despite his obvious embarrassment, Draco knew that it didn't bother Harry as much it seemed. If it had, Harry would have begun to get dressed in the bathroom instead of continuing to come to the bedroom to parade in front of him…well, maybe not parade, but that's what Draco liked to call it since everyday Harry seemed to become more confident and just a little less shy.

"So, Potter," he said as Harry hid behind the closet door before slipping out of the towel. He smirked as he glanced into the mirror above his dresser; he hadn't had the heart tell Harry that it gave him the perfect view of his slim backside. Besides, while he might not like the brunette, he wasn't going to deny himself the opportunity to look at someone who had that hot of a body.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered why we could never get along?"

Harry glanced around the door at him, surprised. "Not really, why?"

Draco shrugged, "I was just thinking about it." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, closer to Harry. "Do you think it's because we're so different? Because you have savior complex and I believe in taking care myself before others? Or is it just because we were told that, you being a Gryffindor and me being in Slytherin, we cannot be anything other than enemies? Did we let opinions of everyone around us dictate what we chose? Do you think that, if were placed in the same house that we would've ended up friends?"

Harry pulled his pants on and came into full view as he buttoned them. He looked Draco over carefully, wondering what had brought on this line of questioning. Whether he was really curious or if he was ferreting (he couldn't stop the slight smile the unintended word brought to him) for information for Voldemort. But what use could the Death Eaters make the answer to a question like that?

Hesitating only a moment, he finally sighed and moved to sit next to Draco. "I think we would've had a difficult time being friends even if we had been placed in the same house. But I don't think it's because we're so different. Truth be told, we're more alike than you think."

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why do you think that?"

"This is something that I haven't even told Ron and Hermione, but I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin." He chuckled, "Supposedly I have a thirst for knowledge and want to prove myself. Personally, I think the hat was high. But since I had only heard bad about Slytherin, I asked to be put elsewhere. We both also have a tendency to do what's expected. You have the Malfoy name to live up to and I'm supposed to be some kind of boy wonder with great powers. I get so tired trying to be what everyone wants me to be. I don't have the kind of powers they think I do."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Potter. You've accomplished so much that wizards with a lot more experience would fail at. I mean, it was stupid of you to get into the situations in the first place, but you didn't let the fact that you were barely trained and they knew what they were doing get in the way of doing what you thought was right."

"That's the thing though, it was all luck. Every time I went up against something, things just turned out to be in my favor. Hell, I got away from Voldemort," While Draco didn't flinch like others did, Harry noticed a flash in his eye, "in the fourth year, I used expelliarmus. I mean, jeez, we learned that in second year."

"You know, some people would believe that it doesn't matter, that you won and it doesn't matter how lucky you were. You made it through and that's all that counts."

Harry looked at him and smiled. "You think?"

"I know."

**HPHPHPHP**

Lucius ran a hand through his hair, a very uncharacteristic gesture that Narcissa caught from across the study. She could see the toll that the Dark Lords return was having on her husband; see the signs of stress that he kept hidden from everyone but her. Closing her book and putting it to the side, she stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You're working yourself too hard, dear. Why don't you take a break? We can have Cami bring up some tea and cakes."

Lucius looked up at her, his lips drawn tight and his eyes flashing. "I can't take a break, Narcissa," he snapped. "We have too much to lose! All because of one reckless, stupid decision I made years ago! How can you stand there and tell me to take a break when you know that if this spell fails, if _I_ fail, then it will be our _son_ who pays the price!"

Narcissa's eyes hardened at the implication that she didn't care what happened to Draco. "I can tell you to take a break because _I_ know that if you don't, we'll be worse off. If you don't take a break, you're as good as useless, Lucius. I want Draco out of the middle of this just as much as you do. I want to have him home again, where I know he'll be safe and won't have to worry about what Potter might do to him. That's why I want you to rest, so that you'll have an easier time concentrating and finding a way to get him out of this mess."

Lucius closed his eyes and rested a hand where hers lay on his chest. "I'm sorry, Love. You're right; I'm letting the stress get to me." He stood up and gave her a light kiss. "I'm sorry that I got us into this situation. I should have listened to you the first time, shouldn't have become Death Eater. I never wanted this life for Draco, and the worst thing is that he thinks it's exactly what I want of him."

Narcissa kissed him lightly. "He might think that it's what you want of him, but at least he knows you would do anything for him. He knows that if he ever wants out, you will fight for him to get out."

_**HPHPHPHP**_

Harry jerked awake from a nightmare that sent chills down his spine. He knew it wasn't just a dream, knew that it was his connection with Voldemort that brought it to him. What he couldn't figure out, however, was if the vision had already happened, or was going to happen. He knew it wasn't happening now, though, since the subject of his nightmare was asleep in the bed next to his.

His body had broken out into a cold sweat as he stared at the blonde, wondering if it was too late to prevent his nightmare from happening. Without thinking he got out of bed to stand over Draco's, looking down at the slim figure. The blanket had been tossed to the side, covering a single leg. The loose shirt he wore to bed every night had ridden up, showing off slightly toned abs, proving that Draco stayed in shape while keeping the lightness that was prized in seekers. Light hairs, almost invisible, trailed into his boxers and Harry blushed as his gaze followed that trail and he fought the sudden desire to let his hands do the same.

He forced his gaze upwards, to Draco's face and he felt his breath catch in surprise at the childlike innocence that showed there. One hand was curled loosely beneath his chin and a slight smile was formed from full pink lips. The sliver of moonlight that entered through the slit in the curtains fell across the pale skin in a way that caused a glow that one would expect from a fairy, not a seventeen year old boy, and his hair to shine. For a brief second, Harry wondered if the hair was as soft as it looked.

Not giving it a second thought, not wondering what would happen if Draco woke up; Harry ran his fingers through the blonde strands. It was softer than he'd ever thought, like silk slipping through his fingers. He moved his hand slowly, cupping Draco's cheek as his thumb traced the blonde's lower lip.

The realization that he found Draco attractive hit him with the force of a stun gun. While he'd had small crushes on the occasional guy, he'd never thought that he might be gay because he hadn't been able to find one who really stirred his blood, who could get such a reaction out of him. Yet as he looked down at the boy on the bed, he realized that Draco had always gotten a reaction out of him, always found a way to stir his blood. Harry had chalked it up to mere hatred, but ever since Draco had show up on Privet Drive, he had learned that there was far more to the blonde than anyone had thought; had learned that he could make Harry feel things for him other than hatred.

Not letting him think of the situation any further, not caring about the differences between them nor that many would condemn him for the action, he leaned down and kissed Draco lightly, sweetly. Despite the gentleness of the kiss, the contact sent a shock through Harry, raising goose bumps along his arms and a tingle down his spine. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, trying to remember it because he knew he would never feel the likes again. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into the silvery-blue of Draco's.

"Don't stop now," the blonde said, his voice a bit hoarse as he grabbed Harry's pajama top and pulled him back down.

**HPHPHPHP**

Draco had come awake at the feel of a hand slipping through his hair before moving to cup his cheek. He opened his eyes the tiniest bit, finding Harry leaning over him, transfixed as he stared at the blonde hair. After a moment of contemplation, Draco closed his eyes again, wondering just what Harry would do…and hoping that he would go farther.

Those hopes had been answered when he felt Harry's lips brush against his own, and though it was light, it sent a need through him that he'd never felt before. He'd been entertaining thoughts of messing around with the brunette ever since they'd come to their truce, for lack of a better word. But what he'd had in mind had been a fling, something that ended as quickly as it would start. But the power behind that single kiss wiped the thought from his mind. This wouldn't end easily. If the two began something, it would be heated, full of emotion. There would be no way around that because their relationship had always been powerful, whether in anger or, as now, lust and longing.

Draco knew that he couldn't start anything lightly because it could, and most probably would, change his whole life. He was supposed to be working for Voldemort, which meant he was against Harry. But as he opened his eyes and stared up at Harry's blissful face, he wondered if the brunette could be worth leaving behind everything he knew. When Harry's own eyes opened and he saw the passion and surprise in the emerald orbs, he didn't need to question it any longer.

He knew without a doubt that they would fight and, at times, might even think they still hate each other. But he also knew that there would never be a dull moment with Harry, that if they could get past their anger and hatred, then maybe, just maybe, they could be what Draco had always looked for but had never found with the lovers he had taken among his friends.

When he saw the passion slowly dim into shock and fear, saw Harry about to pull away, he grabbed the brunette's top and said, "Don't stop now," before pulling him down. This time there was nothing gentle about the kiss they shared. All the anger, all the hatred that resided between them came rushing out into that bruising kiss, as if trying to punish each other for years of taunting and mocking.

Despite the pain, however, was intense pleasure. Draco had never felt anything as intense as the power that was rising between them. A strong wind whipped around them, mussing their hair, and Draco wasn't sure which one of them had conjured the strong force, though he suspected that it was both of them.

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist in a hard grip as he moved to straddle him, then forced his hands over his head before pulling away long enough to whisper a spell to keep them there. Looking down into Draco's eyes, Harry ran his hands down the blonde's chest, circling his nipples, before tracing them across toned abs.

Raw hunger flashed across Draco's face, cheeks flushing in desire. "Do you know what you do to me, Harry?" he whispered. He arched his back slightly so that his erection pushed against the brunette's thigh, causing him to groan. "See? Every time you come out of the shower and parade me in front of me, every time you just come near me, this is what happens. I want you, Harry."

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is it really me you want, Malfoy?" he asked in a low growl, "Or is it the idea of a conquest with the Boy-Who-Lived that has your blood boiling? Are you going to run to your flunkies to brag as soon as we're done?"

Draco glared at him. "I may be a prat, but I'm not that cruel, Potter," he snapped. "I don't _brag_ about who I choose as lovers." He muttered the counter spell that released his hands and sat up, pushing Harry backwards, switching their positions. "When I take a lover," he whispered in his ear before taking a nip at the lobe, "I give them all the same opportunity for privacy in exchange for the mutual pleasure that we share. _They're_ the ones who brag about what we do. I'll offer you the same privacy, I won't spread what we do. What I _will_ do is make you feel things you never dreamed possible." He grabbed Harry's hips and ground his erection against the brunette's. "I'll give you what you never knew you wanted."

Now it was Harry's cheeks that were flushed. "Can you tell me just one thing?" he asked as he closed his eyes. "Then we'll see where we can go."

"Ask away Boy Wonder."

"Are you Voldemort's heir?"

**HPHPHPHP**

DUM-DUM-DUM! And I am back! I've missed working on my stories, but ever since graduating from high school two years ago, I haven't had much time for anything aside from first work and then married life. I have finally gotten used to my new life and have found a way to fit my writing into it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I really loved writing it. Review!


End file.
